


Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados

by Izumi_tan



Series: Saga "Mariposas" [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Gabriel y Belcebú vuelven a verse pero algo ha cambiado... Ambos comienzan a experimentar emociones y sensaciones que no pueden explicar, el querer permanecer el uno al lado de otro, el que sus corazones se aceleren y su miradas se busquen ¿Es normal? ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento?





	Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

* * *

**Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados**

Belcebú caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, las moscas zumbaban alteradas, pero si se era observador también se notaba que estaban felices al igual que su amo.

—¿Tú que opinas Geraldine?

Preguntó el Lord del infierno a su mosca reina, la más grande del enjambre y que generalmente se posaba sobre su cabeza cuando salía del infierno.

—¿Crees que debería usar esto o vuelvo al atuendo habitual?

La criatura zumbo con fuerza, en un lenguaje que sólo su señor entendía, Belcebú ante la respuesta invoco un espejo y analizo su aspecto; usaba pantalones de mezclilla negros que se ajustaban al cuerpo, y una camisa blanca sin mangas con un lazo rojo amarrado al cuello, era simple y cómodo.

—No es suficiente…—Dijo en voz alta el demonio—Necesito algo que le desbalance, que le haga sentir nervioso y avergonzado…

Tronó sus dedos y sus ropas volvieron a cambiar, ahora por un vestido parecido al de su reunión en la cafetería, recuerda que ese día los ojos del arcángel se abrieron por sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras por unos minutos, quería recrear aquella reacción, pero no usando tacones…. En definitiva, eran un invento del infierno. De nuevo invocó un milagro demoniaco y esta vez el resultado le satisfago más.

—¿Crees que esto le haga sentir lo suficientemente incomodo? —Volvió a preguntarle a su compañera animal.

—Bzz… bzzz… bzzzz —Respondió está agitando sus alas.

—Excelente…

Después de eso desapareció de la oficina para encontrarse con Gabriel en lo que tendría que ser su "segunda cita oficial".

* * *

Gabriel había llegado una hora antes, no iba a permitir empezar con el pie izquierdo el día y mucho menos ahora que el demonio era quién le había invitado a él. Suspiró mientras arreglaba su camisa, no tenía idea de que era lo que tenía planeado Belcebú para esa ocasión, pero se había decidido por utilizar el mejor de sus trajes para ello; su atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro que se adaptaba muy bien a su forma corpórea, camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco negro con decoraciones en rojo, una corbata del mismo color, por la reacción de los humanos a su alrededor sabía que había hecho la elección correcta.

—¿Por qué estás vestido tan formal?

La conocida voz lo sorprendió un poco, no se dio cuenta de en que momento había aparecido Belcebú a su lado, volteo para contestarle, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca, Gabriel podría haber tomado la formalidad muy en serio, pero Belcebú había pasado de la informalidad al exhibicionismo.

—¡¿Por qué están casi desnudo?! —Dijo exaltado y con el rostro sonrojado.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en el rostro del demonio.

—¿Esto? —Dijo dando una vuelta con su traje —Quería usar algo fresco…

Agregó mientras alzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza exponiendo más piel, y es que el vestuario que había terminado por seleccionar cubría en verdad poco; un overol corto de mezclilla, un top negro que sólo abarcaba el pecho y unas zapatillas deportivas era lo único que llevaba encima, y a esto había de agregar que el largo de la prenda apenas cubría su trasero dejando expuestas sus piernas blancas.

Gabriel no podía apartar la vista de aquella piel, pero a la vez una molestia crecía en el cuando los humanos que pasaban a su alrededor también le miraban.

—¡Me pudiste haber avisado que no era un lugar formal! —Reclamo con molestia tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos nada angelicales que comenzaba a tener.

—Da igual lo que uses al lugar donde vamos…—Comentó el demonio aún satisfecho por la primera reacción del arcángel.

—¿No tienes frío con tanta piel expuesta? —Pregunto el mensajero de Dios evitando la mirada directa del señor de las moscas.

—No de hecho no. —Contestó este con maldad— ¿No tienes tu calor con tanta ropa encima?

—No, no lo tengo. —Le respondió Gabriel con altivez.

—Sólo cállate y sígueme.

—¡Espera Belcebú! —Le detuvo el más alto— En realidad te tengo un regalo que ira bien con tu atuendo…

Agregó con su característica sonrisa que para algunos podría interpretarse como altanería. Con un milagro hizo aparecer tras de él una caja envuelta en papel regalo negro y adornada con un moño rojo, que rápidamente le entrego al demonio.

—No tenías esto hace un minuto… —Dijo este con sospecha.

—No podía llegar con las manos vacías ¿verdad?

En realidad, el plan de Gabriel era invitar la cena esa noche, pero después de darse cuenta de las miradas que se posaban sobre el príncipe del infierno, le vino la idea de aquel regalo.

Belcebú rompió la envoltura y abrió la caja, dentro se encontraba un suéter negro con una mosca bordada detrás y la leyenda que decía "Lord of the flies" en letras rojas, también una boina negra grande que le recordaba un poco a Geraldine.

El príncipe del infierno se colocó ambas prendas y quedó fascinado, aunque decepcionado de que su plan de desestabilizar al arcángel haya terminado tan rápido…

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunto el castaño al ver como el demonio pasaba sus dedos por el bordado.

—Meh… No está mal… Lo usaré, supongo. —Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Gabriel decidió que le gustaba más aquel aspecto, sus piernas seguían completamente expuestas y era difícil que apartará la vista de ellas, pero ahora Belcebú lucía amenazadoramente adorable, cosa que jamás diría en voz alta.

—Ahora mueve tu trasero angelical y sígueme, tampoco tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte.

El arcángel rodó los ojos y camino detrás del demonio sin tener idea de a donde lo llevaría.

* * *

—¡Es aquí!

Indico con agrado Belcebú, Gabriel alzó la vista y miro un enorme edificio con una cúpula de cristal, no había ningún letrero cercano y tampoco humanos alrededor, probablemente obra del demonio.

—Entremos…

El arcángel no dijo nada más y siguió a su compañero, el interior estaba oscuro y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse.

—¿A dónde vamos Beel?

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Beel?! —Respondió con molestia— Sólo cierra la boca y sígueme…

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que el príncipe de infierno empujo una gran puerta y le invitó a entrar, una parte del mensajero de Dios dudo… Al final aquel demonio seguía siendo su enemigo jurado ¿qué le aseguraba que todo aquello no era una trampa orquestada por el maligno?

—¡¿Entras o no?!

Le grito Belcebú sacándolo de su meditación, Gabriel cruzó la puerta con lo ojos cerrados esperando no arrepentirse de aquello, pero al no sentir las llamas del infierno abrazando su cuerpo abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse gratamente sorprendido.

—¿Te gusta?

Preguntó con altivez el señor de las moscas, pero el arcángel no tenía palabras, frente a él se encontraban cientos de estrellas formando constelaciones, planetas y satélites… A pesar de habitar en el cielo, los ángeles no tenían exactamente la vista del universo, eran más bien tonos grises y blancos de los altos edificios que cubrían todo.

—¡Me encanta! ¡¿Pero que es esto?! ¡Cómo es que están aquí todas las estrellas… es ese el cinturón de Orión?!

Belcebú nunca había visto a Gabriel tan emocionado, sus ojos paseaban por todo el lugar con una alegría infantil, una calidez jamás experimentada antes invadió el pecho del demonio quien trato de ignorar la sensación.

—Es un planetario, los humanos lo inventaron…

—¡¿Y cómo hicieron para colocar aquí las estrellas?! —Preguntó el más alto muy impresionado.

—No son las estrellas reales bobo, son proyecciones… Como una película o fotografía.

—Oh… Se ve tan real…

La expresión de felicidad y sorpresa del arcángel cautivo al príncipe del infierno cuyo corazón sobrenatural comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿por Satanás qué esta pasando conmigo? Pensó mientras trataba de evitar que su rostro se enrojeciera.

—H-hay que sentarnos… La proyección esta por comenzar… —Dijo con nerviosismo el demonio.

El mensajero de Dios le siguió hasta unas butacas ubicadas en medio de la sala, en unos minutos las pantallas que les rodeaban se volvieron negras y la voz de un narrador comenzó a hablar a través de las bocinas…

"_Nuestro sistema solar se formó hace unos 4500 millones de años…" _Se escuchaba al mismo tiempo que las imágenes del universo en expansión iban apareciendo.

Gabriel estaba completamente encantado con aquello ¿cómo sabía Belcebú lo mucho que amaba las estrellas? Con discreción, volteo a mirarle y por un instante se olvido de todo para concentrarse en aquel rostro, cuando el demonio no tenía su expresión de aburrimiento o molestia lucía aún más cautivador… El corazón del arcángel acelero ¿estaba mal querer besar al señor de las moscas en ese instante?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el servidor del mal volteó a mirarle y sus ojos azules se encontraron con las lilas del arcángel, permanecieron así un instante antes de que ambos fueran consientes de aquello y apartaran la vista sonrojados.

¿Cuándo pasó esto? Se preguntó el arcángel ¿en qué momento había desarrollado esa necesidad de estar con Belcebú? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse nervioso a su alrededor? ¿Cuándo inicio a admirarle a escondidas? ¿Por qué su pulso se aceleraba al pensar en el demonio? ¿Cómo podía llamarle a aquel conjunto de sensaciones y emociones? Y lo más importante todavía… ¿Se sentía el Lord del infierno de la misma manera?

—¿Creaste alguna estrella alguna vez?

Le susurro al oído Belcebú, lo que hizo saltar de su asiento a Gabriel, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cara se coloreo de un tono carmín profundo, lo que provoco una sonrisa felina en el demonio.

—S-si… Todos los arcángeles participamos… —Contestó tratando de mantener la calma.

—Ya… Supongo que convives mucho con los otros arcángeles ¿verdad? —Sin saber porque una especie de irritación había invadido al príncipe del infierno.

—Lo usual… Trabajamos juntos….

El demonio no agregó más y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento mirando hacia la pantalla, con su rostro contra la palma de su mano y su brazo libre descansando en el soporte de su asiento; Es tan injustos, pensó, que el señor de las moscas, príncipe del infierno, mismísimo demonio tenga que ser el único que estaba inquieto… Desde el incidente con las mariposas se dio cuenta que el arcángel le hacía actuar de modo extraño y evocaba en él sensaciones que no podía describir ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Se preguntó ¿por qué el idiota, egocéntrico e insufrible arcángel Gabriel?

Belcebú se encontraba concentrado en sus meditaciones cuando sintió como la gran mano del mensajero del bien tomaba la suya, se sorprendió por eso y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y reclamarle se detuvo… En cambió enlazó sus dedos con los de él y le sostuvo firmemente.

Desde aquella vez en el museo, Gabriel había deseado poder volver a tomar la mano del príncipe del infierno, la sensación de calidez y felicidad que le produjo evocaba épocas lejanas las cuales ya no podía recordar. Así que cuando vio como descansaba en el reposabrazos de su asiento la pequeña y cálida palma del Lord, hizo uso de todo su valor y engancho su propia mano con ella, fue una grata sorpresa ver como en vez de recibir una negativa, Belcebú aceptaba su gesto; aquel día no podía ser mejor, se dijo así mismo el arcángel.

Pasaron un par de horas más tomados de las manos y observando las estrellas, cuando de repente la pantalla se volvió negra y las luces a su alrededor comenzaron a encenderse.

"_Agradecemos su visita y esperamos vuelvan pronto…" _Comenzó a decir una suave voz, dando por terminada la función del día.

—Creo que es hora de irnos… —Indicó con tristeza Belcebú.

—Es una lástima, realmente me estaba divirtiendo —Agregó Gabriel apesadumbrado.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida aun tomados de la mano como si fuese de lo más natural.

—¿Q-quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó el arcángel con nerviosismo

—Tú no comes Gabriel…

—Pero tú sí. —Se detuvo y le sonrío.

Aquella sonrisa fue demasiado para Belcebú, era ya de noche, y había luna llena, así que la luz emitida por esta iluminaba por detrás de Gabriel haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

—No podemos seguir con esto…—Respondió asustado el demonio soltando la mano del arcángel.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Me refiero a nosotros Gabriel! —Alzó la voz mientras señalaba a ambos— ¡A esto que estamos haciendo! Yo… ¡Yo empiezo a tener sentimientos que no entiendo! ¡Y esto no debe continuar! Tú eres un arcángel y yo un demonio, no debemos fra…

El discurso de Belcebú fue interrumpido por los labios del arcángel, quien tomo su rostro y le beso con fervor, el demonio le golpeo débilmente, pero en un instante se dejo llevar y poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mensajero de Dios.

—¡Yo también tengo sentimientos hacia ti! —Le dijo rompiendo el beso— ¡Y me asustan! Me asusta no poder dejar de pensar en ti, me asusta esta necesidad por tocarte, besarte y abrazarte… Me asusta lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a tu lado…

Belcebú le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, comprendió por completo aquello ya que se sentía exactamente de la misma manera.

—Podrías caer por esto Gabriel… —Dijo en un susurro.

—Lo sé…

Volvieron a mirarse y lentamente se besaron de nuevo, para cualquier ojo humano lucirían como una pareja un tanto excéntrica, un sujeto alto con un buen atuendo formal y una pareja más pequeña y un vestuario juvenil y llamativo, algo inusual pero normal para cualquier humano… Pero para los ángeles y demonios que miraban aquello era el principio del fin…

Sin decir nada las figuras en la oscuridad se retiraron, dejando a Gabriel y Belcebú ser feliz un poco más de tiempo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a esta saga de fanfics, amo escribir esta historia porque esta centrada totalmente en los burócratas y mi corazón late con la intensidad de mil soles por este ship. Espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.
> 
> Para terminar aquí les dejo los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:
> 
> 1era Parte: Mariposas
> 
> 2da Parte: No es una cita
> 
> 3er Parte: Acicalarse
> 
> 4ta Parte: Besos
> 
> 5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más
> 
> 6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita
> 
> Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.
> 
> Y si no conocen la página vayan y den like porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
